Highly automated driving functions may or soon will be available for freeways and urban environments. These functions may rely on collected data received from vehicles on the road. Once collected, the data may be provided to a remote system for analysis, including annotations and markups. Uploading all data to the remote system, however, may not be possible. The size of the data may be too large. Furthermore, transmitting the data may be costly. The present disclosure provides a system and method thereof that addresses these concerns. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration.